


Russian Roulette

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always knew this is where they would end up.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the prompt "Luck of the Draw" @ <a href="http://www.writerverse.livejournal.com/">writerverse</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

Chris feels Peter’s claws on his neck softly scratching over his jugular and they've been here so many times before, it’s soothing. It’s a familiar feeling and Chris breathes more easily, his heartbeat slows down.

He opens his eyes and meets Peter’s gaze. Chris knows better than to reason with him. He feels the barrel of the revolver against his cheek, still warm from the five round shot earlier, he feels the ropes tying him to the chair digging in his wrists and ankles.

“Doomed from the start, weren't we? Modern day Romeo and Romeo.” Peter says.

“They didn't kill each other.”

“And maybe we won’t.”

Peter spins the cylinder and aims between Chris’ eyes before looking away

“Look at me.” Chris says and Peter tilts his head and looks back to Chris. “If you’re putting that bullet through my brain, I want you to see it. I want you to remember it, so that every fucking memory you have of us ends with this.” Chris smiles despite himself. “You don’t get to kill me and forget.”

Chris doesn't miss it, the way Peter falters, the split second where his smirks fades and becomes serious. And he knows. They both know.

Peter leans over him and kisses him. It’s hard and rough and messy. It’s everything they used to be wrapped in everything they could have been. Peter pulls away, whispering _I’m sorry_ , and Chris speaks, his voice steady. "Goodbye Peter."

Peter never takes his eyes away from Chris, and pulls the trigger.


End file.
